


El camino de la posibilidad

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [15]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Hiryuu y Zeno discuten sobre por qué él fue elegido por Ouryuu.Traducción de "The Road of Possibility" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694441





	El camino de la posibilidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road of Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694441) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



Zeno no se sentía seguro en este palacio, con toda esta gente que tenía deferencia hacia él. Todo era tan tranquilo en este rincón del mundo, con una brisa fresca que solo traía el aroma de flores frescas a sus sentidos. Sin sangre, ni hierba muerta ni agua contaminada. Era como si aquí no hubiera nada malo en absoluto. Así que para evitar las continuas reverencias y palabras pomposas, actualmente se estaba escondiendo en un árbol.

Confiaba en que nadie sería capaz de encontrarle, ya que todo el mundo estaba fuera del palacio en este momento. Él sabía que Hiryuu estaba cerca, pero estaba encargándose de sus deberes reales; ayudando a organizar los rincones más lejanos del reino, creando leyes y pueblos y cosas por el estilo. Protegiendo lo que había estado ahí antes y reforzando las defensas.

“Así que aquí es donde te escondías.” La voz de Hiryuu cortó el silencio y Zeno hizo una mueca a la vez que miraba hacia abajo a través de las frondosas ramas. No tenía sentido ocultarse ahora, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que bajar todavía.

“Me estaba escondiendo.” Se recostó más cómodamente. “Así que, ¿puedo permanecer oculto, Rey Hiryuu?” Pudo ver el brillante pelo rojo ardiente que era el legado de Hiryuu. “Pensaba que estabais atrapado en las oficinas ayudando a los consejeros con las nuevas leyes.”

“Era tan aburrido estar allí.” Hiryuu se rió. “Y el aire se sentía tan bueno aquí que no pude evitar escabullirme.” Zeno bajó unas cuantas ramas para poder ver a Hiryuu más fácilmente y se rió un poco ante la vergüenza que se veía en su rostro.

“¿Es así como debería actuar un rey?” Le medio reprendió Zeno, pero él también estaba sonriendo mientras daba unos últimos pasos para saltar del árbol, aterrizando en frente de Hiryuu. La atracción de su presencia estando tan cerca era imposible de ignorar.

“No lo sé.” Habló Hiryuu tristemente. “Ser un rey humano es muy aburrido a veces y parece que esconderse en un árbol podría ser una buena idea.”

Zeno no se lo creyó ni por un segundo, no con el brillo de los ojos de Hiryuu. “Usted solo quiere salir y ver a más gente… y no puede hacer eso cuando solo estoy yo aquí para protegeros.” Tocó el medallón que Hiryuu le había dado, sabiendo que no era que Hiryuu no creyera en él, sino que prefería que él estuviera protegido en su lugar.

“Tal vez quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi pequeño dragón más joven.” Le dijo Hiryuu con una sonrisa, apoyando una mano en el hombro de Zeno. “Al veces es bueno permanecer en un lugar y aprender sobre él y la gente que hay aquí. Después de todo estaré pasando más tiempo aquí… y ellos han hecho un maravilloso trabajo construyendo este lugar.” Él gesticuló abriendo ampliamente los brazos.

Zeno tuvo que admitir que incluso si algunas partes del palacio aún estaban desnudas y sin terminar, los jardines y el edificio principal eran hermosos en su humilde opinión, apto incluso para un rey dragón. Aún así…

“Si tuviera un poder para poder protegeros.” Habló él suavemente. “Podríais ir a cualquier parte, hacer cualquier cosa… Sano rápido, pero eso no es suficiente.” Bajó la mirada al suelo. No quería ser un miembro inútil para su Rey.

Hiryuu comenzó a guiar a Zeno de vuelta al palacio, con la mano aún apoyada gentilmente en su hombro. “Cuando hablaste con mi hermano, ¿deseabas tener un poder para luchar contra la gente o querías proteger a la gente de este reino?” Le preguntó.

“Quería ayudar a la gente.” Le dijo suavemente. “No soy un guerrero ni nada parecido, pero si soy uno de los que fueron elegidos para protegeros, ¿no debería ser capaz de hacer algo más?”

No pudo interpretar la expresión triste que cruzó el rostro de Hiryuu. “Haces tanto por mi, solo por el hecho de estar aquí, Zeno. Eres alegre y traes una energía tan grande a este lugar y te he visto en las aldeas, animando a la gente, llevándoles medicinas y comida. Esos pequeños actos me ayudan más que nada.”

Zeno hizo una mueca ante eso. “Cualquiera podría hacer eso, Rey Hiryuu.” Le dijo suavemente. “No era necesario que me hubieran dado ese don solo para hacer algo tan simple como cuidar a la gente, ya hacía eso antes de que Ouryuu me encontrara.” Pateó una piedra que había en su camino y miró a Hiryuu con los ojos brillantes. “Quiero protegeros, ayudaros más que nada.”

Había algún tipo de desesperación en su voz que no pudo ocultar. Él no era fuerte o inteligente como los demás; la sangre no parecía haberle aportado mucho, nada útil al menos. “Por favor, Rey Hiryuu… permitidme que os proteja. Deseo hacerlo más que nada.” Quería ver a Hiryuu sonreír más, no quería verle observándole con tristeza en los ojos cuando creía que Zeno no le estaba mirando.

Ouryuu tenía que haberle elegido a él, de entre todas las personas del mundo, por una razón.

Hiryuu dedujo sus pensamientos fácilmente y se giró para detenerse ambos, apoyando las manos en los hombros de Zeno a la vez que se inclinaba hacia abajo para mirarle directamente a la cara. “Mi hermano no te eligió por capricho, Zeno. Él, tal y como yo lo fui una vez, es un dios y te digo esto por experiencia: los dioses pueden ver dentro de los corazones de los humanos, pueden ver las posibilidades y los caminos que confundirían a un humano ordinario hasta el punto de que podrían enloquecer. Ouryuu vio una razón para ti; sabía que fuera lo que fuera que te encontraras en tu camino, harías cosas maravillosas por mí y este reino que todos estamos protegiendo.”

Los ojos de Zeno se abrieron ampliamente ante la absoluta confianza en la voz de Hiryuu, la confianza que su rey tenía en él, cuando él todavía no había hecho nada especial. Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de su medallón con fuerza, las emociones obstruyeron su garganta durante un momento.

“Rey…” Su voz era un susurro vacilante. ¿Cómo podría estar a la altura de algo así?

“No te preocupes todavía por eso, Zeno.” La voz de Hiryuu volvía a ser alegre y comenzó a caminar otra vez, con el pelo ondeando nuevamente con la brisa y una sonrisa que era fácil de ver en su rostro. “La oportunidad para probarte a ti mismo llegará cuando menos te lo esperes. Yo dependo de todos mis lindos dragones, no solo de aquellos que pueden manejar una espada o una lanza contra nuestros enemigos.”

Zeno asintió lentamente, pero su mente estaba atrapada en un torbellino mientras daba vueltas a las posibilidades que había en frente de él. Solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente como para demostrar que era digno de semejante consideración.

 


End file.
